Gracelyn Destler
Gracelyn Esmeralda Monteverdi is the main character and the female protagonist in La Belle Mourante's Series, the young singer with whom the main male character, Erik Destler, falls in love. Biography Early Life Ayden grew up shouldering the weight of her father's death and the responsibility of acting efficient, mature and brave-faced for her mother and older brother as they were all three having a hard time after moving to Canada. She and her family (consisting of her mother and brother) spent their first two weeks in Canada in a hotel before being thrown into the streets for not being able to pay anymore, only for Ayden's mother's 'condition' to worsen to the point where she was sent to the hospital. Put under social aid, Ayden and her family were sent into a shelter for single abused mothers, where they were mistreated physically and psychologically by the other women and their children. Ayden was always bullied, far more than her brother. She was angry at the world and that always got her into trouble, even though she didn't do anything at all to be in trouble in the first place. Her only joy and relief was being able to spend time with her best friend, Leonard Dorian, who she'd known since she was eight. Personality Recognized as the worlds' first and greatest superhero, Ayden Jaubert Relationships Family * Ayden Jaubert - Distant Paternal Ancestor, Mentor, Close Friend * Nadia Petrova - Distant Paternal Ancestor * Baldassare Monteverdi † - Distant Paternal Ancestor * Maddalena Monteverdi † - Distant Paternal Ancestor * Claudio Monteverdi † - Distant Paternal Ancestor * Francesco Monteverdi † - Distant Paternal Ancestor * Francois Monteverdi † - Distant Great-great Ancestor * Julio Monteverdi † - Paternal Great Grandfather * Annabella Monteverdi † - Paternal Great Grandmother * Grazialinda Monteverdi † - Paternal Great Grandmother * Gustave Daaé † - Paternal Great-great Uncle * Victoire Daaé † - Paternal Great-great Aunt * Raoul de Chagny † - Paternal Great Uncle * Christine de Chagny † - Paternal Great Aunt, Friend, Colleague and Ally * Francisco Monteverdi † - Paternal Grandfather * Francis Monteverdi † - Father * Christiane Monteverdi † - Mother * Gustave Nilsson † - Uncle * Philippe de Chagny † - Paternal Great-x Grandfather, Friend * Dennis de Chagny - Distant Paternal Ancestor * Jacinthe de Chagny - Distant Paternal Ancestor * Benjamin Ackles - Former Fiance, Close Friend * Erik Destler - Former Tutor, Best Friend, Husband * Carmen Destler - Daughter * Francis Destler - Son Allies * Jean Hugo - Former Boyfriend, Former Best friend, Situational Enemy, Friend and Ally * Louis Babineaux - Best Friend * Madame Giry - Caretaker, Friend and Ally * Meg Giry - Friend, Colleague and Ally * Monsieur Acquard - Music Instructor * Monsieur Benoît Lefèvre - Former Employer and Ally * Gérard Carrière - Father-in-law and Ally * Jean Claude - Friend and Ally * Valerie Ariztia - Friend, Colleague and Ally * Aurélie Ariztia/Madame Garderobe - Friend and Ally * Lumière - Friend and Ally * Cogsworth - Friend and Ally * Mrs. Potts - Friend and Ally * Chip - Friend and Ally * Fifi - Friend and Ally * Sultan - Friend and Ally * Fife - Friend and Ally * Monsieur Jacques the Baker - Friend and Ally * Père Robert, the Bookseller - Friend and Ally * Gabriel Van Helsing - Rescuer, Friend and Ally * Anna Valerious - Friend and Ally * Velkan Valerious - Friend and Ally * Boris Valerious Enemies * Armand Corin * Alain Cholet * Amélie Cholet - Rivals * Giuseppe Tartini * Count Vladimir Dracula - Father and Enemy Appearances Appearances for Gracelyn Destler In chronological order: La Belle La Belle Perdue * Rewrite The Stars (concurrent events) La Belle Mourante La Belle Aimée Quotes * "Everyone deserves kindness. Not every night must have a moonless sky." * "All I wanted was to teach a child how to read!" * "How can I possibly believe, that you are even real?" * "I'm being haunted." * "Listen here, Monsieur Corin— I frankly do '''not' care what era this is, but who the hell do you take yourself for? Who on earth do you take me for?! I am not some twittering, gossiping woman you can simply force into doing your bidding for life. I am not some... some prize to attain! I am a girl! You cannot simply demand things like that from me. And— by God! Do not call me Belle. My name is Gracelyn Monteverdi, and I am my own person."'' * "You're him, aren't you? The man haunting me... even in my sleep." * "Are you going to kill me now too?" * "I don't know; I can't remember." * "A memory... it's past, not present. I remember feeling this feeling... I just can't remember what it felt like." * "I can't remember. Remember?" * "Now, I may not know who I am to know if there is anything I can pay you back with, but mark my words Gabriel Van Helsing, I will pay my debt. For now, I can only thank you and wish you well on your journey." * "I remember songs... there was one about a million dreams... one about an angel... and one about December... Once upon a December..." References Category:Characters Category:La Belle Mourante Series Category:Earth-091991 Category:Gemini Network